villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Screweyes
Professor Screweyes is the main antagonist of the 1993 animated film, ''We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story. ''Played by the late actor Kenneth Mars, he is a mad scientist who runs a circus designed to bring the fears of its audience to life. Screweyes is a secondary player in the Disney vs Non Disney Villains Wars. Disney vs Non Disney Villains Master of Insanity Professor Screweyes initially runs a lucrative fear circus, but finds his latest show interrupted by the cattle rustler, Alameda Slim. Though Slim's hypnotic song wins over Screweyes's bovine circus animals, Screweyes turns the settings on his fear projector to "Screaming Mad." The resulting onslaught of computer-generated bats, demons, and Chinese dragons drives the rustler crazy. Mok's Partner Mok Swagger observes the events of the previous battle and decides to make Screweyes his right-hand man. Screweyes agrees to the arrangement. Together, the sycopaths decide to use their combined brilliance to control or destroy all in their way. Death by Crow Mok assigns to Screweyes the task of guarding Emperor Zurg's tower, which Mok had previously taken over. In preparation for Zurg's assault, Screweyes revives the fallen Sharptooth and uses his magic eye to hypnotize it. Zurg, ready to take back his tower, readies the Unimind laser, using it on the beast. Sharptooth breaks free of Screweyes's control and begins to hunt him down. The terrified Screweyes escapes, only for Zurg to use his device on the crows circling above. Screweyes does not get a chance to scream before the crows eat him alive. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Resurrection and First Assault But even ravenous crows could not eliminate Screweyes for good. Mok recovers Screweyes's eponymous screw, using it to resurrect the villainous doctor. When Mok realizes his old enemy, Captain Hook, has re-entered the war, Screweyes volunteers to incapacitate the pirate. Once again, Screweyes uses his infamous fear machine to conjure images of Hook's worst fears. However, the mere image of the ticking crocodile is no longer enough to put off Hook. Screweyes has some success, however, in frightening Sarousch, a magician sent by Ratcliffe to hire Hook for England's navy. The machine produces the image of a disturbing clown, mortifying Sarousch and sending his men into a nervous fit. Indeed, the men are so frightened that they attack their leader. Hook, however, confronts Screweyes down. Knowing he is ill-equipped to fight a heavily armed Hook, Screweyes retreats. He later rejoins Mok, Holli, and their new ally Forte, as they plan their next move. Murder and Celebration Screweyes is then tasked with silencing the failed spy, Sarousch. He happilly accepts, visiting Sarousch in his cell. Sarousch is overjoyed, believing Screweyes has come to free him. But, Screweyes attacks with his powers of insanity; this overloads Sarousch's brain, which causes the magician's head to explode. Screweyes then takes part in Mok's celebration of taking over the underworld; being Mok's right hand man, Screweyes now is the second most powerful man in the underworld. Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Team Evil Magic Category:The Nightmare King's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Evil Mystory Club Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:The Coachman Entertainers in Heroes vs Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Movie Villains